


Я знал диких тигров

by Maranta



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maranta/pseuds/Maranta
Summary: Дети Локи светловолосы.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика [Wild tigers I have known](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/8195.html?thread=16321539#t16321539) by toitsu. Разрешение автора получено.

Их уже семнадцать. Он любит, когда матери спрашивают, можно ли самой дать ребенку имя – у него идеи уже кончаются. 

*

Двое из них уже совсем взрослые. Дагмара – странствующая колдунья, Локи редко ее видит, но уверен, что она может о себе позаботиться. Он этого добился. Она привозит ему подарки, и однажды прислала голову цверга, зашившего ему губы давным-давно, когда она была слишком мала, чтобы запомнить что-то кроме крови на лице. Он хранит голову над камином, и нежно улыбается всякий раз, как видит. 

Ветр уже полвека служит в дворцовой страже. Локи видит его почти каждый день и всегда приветствует теплой улыбкой. Иногда, покидая дворец, Локи берет его в качестве попутчика – ему не нужна защита, он просто наслаждается компанией Ветра. 

Младшей, милой крошке Асе, нет и года. 

*

Среди всех лишь один темноволосый ребенок. У некоторых зеленые глаза, но не настолько яркие, как у него. Глоа появилась на свет двуполой, и он помнит, как мать – маленькая женщина с заплаканными глазами – касаясь лбом пола, умоляла его не убивать ребенка, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, он ничего плохого не сделал, будьте милосердны, господин, пощадите – и ее пришлось долго уверять, что он не задумал зла, что дитя будут защищать, будут заботиться. 

Когда он взял младенца на руки, женщина все еще плакала, уже от облегчения, но он не видел обожание на ее лице, нежно улыбаясь ребенку. 

*

Как у младшего сына, второго на линии наследования, у него немного обязанностей. Один не возражает против его многочисленного потомства: пока все знают, что это бастарды, что они никогда не смогут угрожать трону и будущим наследникам Тора, законным наследникам, отец готов притвориться, что их не существует. 

Вдобавок шуточки Локи стали реже – никто, кроме него, не знает точного количества детей, но их достаточно, чтобы занимать его на долгое время. 

(Это переменится, когда некоторые из детей попросят учить их магии – и он с радостью согласится.)

*

Проблема в том, что большинство из них не рождены колдовать. Это их не останавливает. 

Сердце Локи сжимается, когда неуклюжие близнецы, абсолютно бездарные в волшебстве, создают из воздуха букет ромашек и кладут ему на колени: для таких как он, это проще простого, легче, чем дышать, но этим детям пришлось столько трудиться, чтобы сделать это, ради его одобрения… Он обнимает их крепко-крепко, стараясь не выдать слез, и говорит, что гордится, что они лучше всех. Говорит, что любит их.  
Время от времени он собирает их всех и вывозит на природу, и они проводят день вместе, отец и дети. Пока светло, младшие играют, в полной безопасности за защитным барьером, созданным Локи, а старшие охотятся, сплетничают и готовят еду. 

Вечером они рассаживаются вокруг костра и кто-нибудь рассказывает истории, а на ночь Локи поет им колыбельные, и неважно, десять лет им или сотни – они все сворачиваются в постели, сотворенной им из вереска и мхов, слушая его мягкий голос, и чувствуют себя защищенными и любимыми.

*

\- Он напоминает мне тебя маленького, - рассеянно говорит Тор об Адальберте, том самом темноволосом ребенке. Локи улыбается шутке-самосмейке. Адальберт подбирает метательные ножи и с нетерпением спрашивает:  
\- Давай еще потренируемся? 

Позже Тор говорит Локи, что из него вышел хороший отец, называет счастливчиком, и на лице его зависть. 

*

Дотта (золотая, самая золотая из всех) в один прекрасный день вызывает его на откровенность – приходит во дворец, и Ветр ее впускает. Она находит Локи в садах, запыхавшаяся и разрумянившаяся. Он с тревогой идет навстречу дочери, собирается спросить, что не так, но она перебивает:  
\- Ты на самом деле не родной наш отец, да?

Вопрос его не удивляет, в отличие от ледяного страха, залившего живот. 

Тихо, спокойно он отвечает:  
\- Да, не родной, - и она кивает, подтвердив свои подозрения. Локи хочет сказать что-нибудь (он ждал этого дня много лет и вроде как составил целую речь), но она снова его обрывает, обняв изо всех сил. 

\- Это не имеет никакого значения, - говорит она. 

Немного расслабившись, он отвечает на объятие. 

Когда они гуляют по саду, она говорит: «Никто из нас на тебя не походит», говорит: «Я думала, это странно». Она клянется, неважно, что их не связывает кровь, их связь гораздо глубже. 

Она говорит: «Не грусти, отец; отец, мы тебя любим».

*

Хеймдалль знает. Знает, что он никогда не делил ложе с этими женщинами, что в действительности все дети – его племянники и племянницы. 

Всякий раз, когда Локи берет детей путешествовать через Бифрост, он встречает взгляд Хеймдалля с вызовом – пусть тот скажет хоть что-нибудь. Хеймдалль молчит. 

*

Это был Ветр, наверняка Ветр – его мальчик был среди стражей, вынесших Одина из сокровищницы, и Ветр далеко не дурак. Должно быть, это он разослал весть.

Все здесь, кроме Асы и Наттфари, слишком маленьких, чтобы что-то понять. Сидя на троне, Локи смотрит на своих детей, серьезных, преклонивших колени в клятве верности. Они сила, с которой нужно считаться – все до единого бойцы, и сыновья и дочери, с копьями ли, ножами или словами; и все до единого так же отчаянно любят его и хотят защитить, как он любил и защищал их. Они ублюдки, но _королевские_ ублюдки.

Глядя на них, Локи улыбается и думает, что все могло быть хорошо. Это не так, _ничего_ не хорошо, но могло бы быть.


End file.
